Pain- Puppyshipping
by CeiliaDestiny
Summary: Pain is all Jounouchi knows. But he has learned to enjoy pain. Because as long as he didn't succumb to the darkness his thoughts lie in hope. Through the pain his love has kept him alive. Love is all he is living for. Love is why he won't surrender
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Yugioh or any of its characters.**

 **Possible Trigger warning, implied non-con, domestic abuse, violence, ect**

Jounouchi

Pain~

Pain is what keeps me sane

In its own fucked up way

Through everything there is always pain

I will stand through the falls

As long as pain will stand by me

I won't let myself succumb to a dark end

I will fend off my troubles

As long as I have pain

I won't say goodnight

For my dreams will never be joyous

But I will keep living,

Living this life

filled with pain

Sweet pain

My drug

My sanity

Though most would just fall down and die

Under the strain of all of the pain

I just smile weakly, glancing up

Glad to be alive

Love is why I fight

Love is why I've learned to enjoy the pain

Love is why I am alive

Third person POV

The dirty floor of the musty, alcohol stenched living room was covered in dry blood, broken glass, and other unmentionable things. The room was barely lit, only slightly illuminated by the bits of sunlight that seeped through the dark, stained curtains. One wall was lined with nails from the pictures that used to take refuge there, the nails forgotten there even though the pictures were taken down, frames smashed, years ago.

Near that wall a body lay splayed out on his stomach, coated in dry and fresh blood along with other unmentionable things.. His hair was stained such a rusty brown that the once blonde locks didn't have a speck of visible gold to them.

His bare body was covered in cuts, bruises, and old scars. A long jagged slash ran from his left shoulder blade, going down and gradually nearing his spine. The cut was a few weeks old, but it never got to heal, the inflicter always reopened it right before then. Blood slowly seeped from the fresh cuts on his arms and chest, forming a pool of crimson around him. A small trickle of blood flowed from between his legs, adding to the pool.

Jounouchi started to awake from the empty blackness of unconsciousness, heavy eyelids hesitantly opened revealing glassy honey-colored eyes. He just lay there for a few minutes, trying to forget what yet again his father did to him the night before.

Glancing over to the clock on the wall opposite to him he saw it was 3:56 PM. That meant his father was probably out at a bar wasting more and more of Jou's hard earned money that was supposed to be spend on food. He shivered, it was the middle of winter and the heating in the rundown apartment didn't function correctly. Sighing he slowly sat up, cringing as more blood flowed from between his legs.

Cautiously, he got up, trying to avoid further injuring his cracked ribs, not that any of the pain bothered him. He smiled slightly, knowing that as long as he had pain, sweet glorious pain, he was alive.

He carefully made his way to the stairs, attentively watching out for shards of broken bottles on the dirty hardwood floor.

Stumbling up the stairs he fell, but managed to catch himself on the railing. He closed his eyes, grinding his teeth, as he continued his trek up the stairs to the off-white door of the bathroom.

Walking in, he locked the door behind him Averting his eyes to the wall, his gaze trying to ignore his reflection in the mirror.

He didn't want to look at himself.

Not when he already knew how horrible he'd look.

Once he got cleaned up he would.

Jou stepped into the shower, turning the knob so the water was at its hottest, which was only lukewarm.

He sighed as the warm water cascaded over his broken body, bringing the crimson with in turning the water pink as it swirled down the drain.

He grabbed the dark blue bottle of shampoo, squirting some onto his hand and and moving it up to untangle the bloodstained golden locks. As his hand massaged through his now soapy hair, they grazed the cut above his left ear, reopening it.

Cursing to himself he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, proceeding to clean the blood and semen from his body.

Shutting off the water he stepped out, grabbing his light purple towel from the towel rack and drying off.

Stepping in front of the mirror he finally built up the courage to inspected the wounds on his body. They weren't bad enough to need stitches luckily, but they were still quite gruesome.

Taking rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and bandages from the cabinet next to the mirror, he poured some of the rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball, and running it over the cuts, further cleaning them.

Once he finished disinfecting the cuts he tossed the cotton ball in the trash and started wrapping bandages on his chest and arms. Securing the bandages he looked at his reflection solemnly realizing that his skin was almost as pale as the bandages, most likely due to malnourishment.

Leaving the bathroom, the towel wrapped around his waist, he walked down the hall to his small room. Grasping the doorknob he twisted it, swinging the door open.

Deciding to leave the lights off he threw on random clothing and collapsed in his bed since it was Sunday so he had school in the morning tomorrow

Jounouchi didn't always enjoy the pain.

He used to fight back.

But that was before _his sister_ died.

Before _she_ was murdered.

Before his _father_ got to her.

Poor Shizuka, she has been so young, so innocent at the time. It wasn't her fault that Mother took a knife to the neck to save her.

It had happened 5 years ago, Shizuka was only 9 at the time, the time she witnessed her Mother's death.

Before they moved to Domino, they had lived in New York City, and they just happened to get caught at the wrong place at the wrong time

They had been walking home from the park that day.

Through a bad part of the city…

Being lost in her thoughts, Shizuka had strayed a bit behind her Mother, and as they passed a dark alley between two crumbling, overgrown, brick buildings it happened…

A figure crept out of the shadows, grabbing hold of Shizuka and her scream was muffled when a filthy hand covered her mouth.

She was dragged in the alleyway, and thrown on the ground.

"If you scream or cry out you are dead," a gruff voice, belonging to the figure looming over her trembling form barked, pulling out a knife from his belt…

Her mother, noticing Shizuka disappeared, panically, started running back looking for her when she heard the sound of whimpering coming from an alley…

Quickly running towards the source she gasped as she saw a man brutally kissing her daughter, a hand creeping up her shirt as she tried to struggle away..

"LEAVE HER ALONE!," Her mother cried out.

Stepping away from Shizuka the man spoke, "Why should I?" The man took a step towards her.

Seeing that he was momentarily distracted, Shizuka's mom yelling to her daughter, "QUICK RUN, get away from here."

Shizuka quickly pulled herself up from the ground and ran as fast as she could.

She looked back to see if her mother followed her, only to regret that decision, as she watched the man pin her against the wall and slit her throat with the knife, and brought it up to his mouth, licking the mother's blood off of it.

When she finally arrived back at their apartment, she was out of breath, from running as fast as her small body could take her as salty tears streamed down her saddened face.

Opening the door and coming in she broke down sobbing at the doormat.

Her mother was dead, murdered in front of her.

She would never see her smiling face again.

She died saving her from a terrible fate.

Hearing the sound of his sister sobbing, Jounouchi came out of his room, running to her to comfort her.

He rubbed her back as she sobbed, and once the sobs started to die down a bit, Jou asked what happened, only for her to burst into even more sobs then before.

When finally he got an answer, mortified he muttered, "She can't be dead, this must just be some sick joke, she can't be."

"Nii-san, s-she is and n-nothing can change it, it is m-my fault."

Jounouchi wrapped his arms around Shizuka, pulling her into a hug

"No it is not your fault, it is not anyones expect for her killer's."

~  
Soon after that their father started drinking more and more, trying not to except his love's death, but failing horribly.  
About a month later was when the abuse started...  
Blaming Shizuka for his beloved's death, his started yelling at her, calling her worthless, and saying he wished she was never born. Then one day about 2 weeks later, he slapped her, and everthing started going downhill from their...

Once Jounouchi realized what was happening he stepped in, always taking the hits for her, not wanting his younger sister to suffer.

But that only lasted for some short time, before their father grew angry at Jounouchi and even angrier at Shizuka, and one day when Jounouchi was out at the store it happened...

 **Please review. I welcome flames, just know they will be used to ignite explosives...**


	2. Chapter 2

_But that only lasted for some short time, before their father grew angry at Jounouchi and even angrier at Shizuka, and one day when Jounouchi was out at the store it happened..._

 _He unlocked the door to an eerie silence, he could feel the bad aura in the air, with each hair raising on the back of his neck. Walking into the kitchen to put away the groceries, he gasped in pure horror, Shizuka was lying face down on the once white-tiled kitchen floor, a poor of blood slowly seeping out from under her. He approached her body, panic eyed and speechless in shock. Bending down next to Shizuka, he rolled her over, only to abruptly get up and back away._

A black and golden switchblade prodded from her chest. Their father's switchblade...

-Flashback end-

The sun's bright rays awoke Jounouchi from his slumber, slowly blinking the sleepiness from his eyes, he dragged his abused body out of bed to get ready for school, seeing it was and he had to get out of this hell-hole before his father awoke in a haze from the hangover. Last time he got caught by his father on his way out, he ended up hospitalized.

Sometimes he felt kinda bad for his father, that they couldn't afford to get him proper help from his alcohol addiction and mental illness, even though he abused Jounouchi in many ways. He was trapped in the daze of his drunken fantasies, believing that both Shizuka and his wife were alive, he had convinced himself that she divorced him and moved away, taking Shizuka with her.

And that it was all Jounouchi's fault.

Sighing Jou threw on his uniform, they opened his door as quietly as he could, cringing as it loudly creaked. He carefully stepped out into the hallway, trying to avoid the floorboards that he knew would groan under his weight.  
Making his way down the stairs, he peered around the corner making sure his father was still passed out, and thankfully he was.  
He snuck through the living room, and hushedly creeping out the door into the warm sun's rays.

Plastering a large smile on his face, he walked along the sidewalk to the Kame Gameshop, knowing Yugi would be up already. 'Maybe I could take an apple or something from their kitchen, I doubt they would even notice,' he thought to himself as he walked trying to hide the limp in his step like he had to do many times before.

As he entered the game shop, the bell chimed, signaling to Yugi that Jounouchi had arrived. Yugi walked down the stairs only to gasp as he saw Jou, bombarding over to him as he saw the bruise on his jaw...

 **Sorry it's kinda short.**


End file.
